Building Their Own Legacy
by trjb
Summary: Cody is feeling the wounds of war after Wrestlemania. Slash. M/M. Fiction. This story is fictional, I do not own anybody. And this story does not reflect on any known feelings of those involved.


Building Their Own Legacy.

'Ow!' exclaims Cody nearly hitting the doctor attending to him in the face.

After a long month and an even longer night Cody has just finished his first Wrestlemania and is sporting a few bruises after what was one hell of a match.

'Sorry Cody', mutters the doctor moving his attention to a clipboard of papers to his right, 'Okay now its nothing to serious, just a few bruises, nasty ones at that though, however they shouldn't take very long to go away.'

He made a mental note to thank Ted and Randy when he saw them next, and after exchanging a few more words with the man in front of him, he left the office to head back to the hotel.

Before leaving he stops into the locker room to congratulate the remaining superstars on their efforts that night.

Not to his suprise he enters the locker room to a few smart comments regarding the bruises he is sporting, the one on his face attracting a lot of attention, why did Randy have to punt him so hard?

After a couple of short conversations he is pulled aside by Ted saying that he needs to talk to him about something.

Yum, Ted, Ted DiBiase, son of the Million Dollar Man, best friend of nearly 10 years.

You'd think after that long he'd get over his attraction towards the man.

But seriously who could get over those beautiful blue eyes that could melt you in one look, that luring pout he always wore, the amazing soft smooth skin on that perfectly engineered body, that cute ass that always looked so good, and don't get me started on that bulging co...

'Hello Cody?' Ted now with an amused look on his face, completely aware of where Cody's eyes and mind had wandered to.

'Um...yeah...sorry..I...er..what's up?' clearly scattered by the man in front of him.

'Thought I'd lost you there buddy, um I'm meant to be staying in the hotel with Randy but his wife's flown down for the big night and he kind of wants to spend the night alone with her so I was wondering if I could crash with you tonight?'

'I don't mind but there is only one bed in my room, it is a double but I understand if you don't feel comfortable sleeping in the same bed and I'm more than happy to sleep on the couch.'

'Just cos I know your gay doesn't mean I think your going to try take advantage of me, and how do you know I don't want you to?' Ted uttering the last part with the most seductive grin he can.

Hardly believing what he just heard a confused yet intrigued Cody responds maybe a little to excitedly 'I don't mind sharing we should go, we can play video games and have a few beers and...' he can feel the blood rushing to his cheeks and is cursing at how utterly terrified he sounded.

'Coddles your cute when you get nervous, but I like how you think baby-boy.' with a cheeky wink he puts an arm around Cody as they leave the arena to head back to the room they would now be sharing.

'FUCK!' Cody barely managing to keep the screaming profanity inside his head, was he just mucking around when he said those things?

Does he realise saying that to a man who's been in love with you for 5 years is not a good idea unless you mean it?

But then again he doesn't know how he feels, because I've never had the guts to tell him.

Ted was watching Cody's face very closely out the corner of his eye, they are now in the elevator going up to their room, and he could see so many emotions playing over his beautiful face: confusion, excitement, desire and a look of...sadness?

He didn't know when he started looking at Cody differently but one thing he did know was now that he did he couldn't get over how gorgeous he was.

'Um Codes are you okay? You look upset about something.'

'Teddy...I'll be fine its nothing.' Cody too scared to say what was actually playing on his mind.

Once they got into the room Cody heads straight for some fresh clothing announcing that he needs a shower cos he didn't have enough time after the show.

He takes off his shirt and his sweat pants and throws them next to his bag, noticing the loud intake of breath coming from behind him he turns around confused to see Ted with his hand over his mouth.

'Uhh Teddy what's with the horror movie face?' a worried Cody asks him as he tries to wipe the look of shock off of his face.

'Codes did the doctor say anything about your back?'

'No why?' wonders Cody now starting to worry even more.

'Well there's a massive black bruise on your back and it's massive, it looks like it could be serious.' as he finishes he grabs the man by the arm and takes him into the bathroom stopping him in front of the mirror.

Barely able to cover his shock and disgust Cody lets out a long sigh, it looks bad and now that he has noticed it he can feel it stinging and can't believe he didn't feel it earlier.

'I think I must've got it when I jumped over the rope onto you, I landed on your knee but it didn't seem like anything really, and besides, its just a bruise.'

'Cody if your not going to get it checked out will you at least let me put something on it for you?' hoping his suggestion doesn't show as completely transparent Ted hopes to get an agreement out of Cody, because despite the giant bruise on his back the sight of Cody standing there in his blue thong is making Ted's mouth water.

'Teddy I know your only worrying but it will be fine, I'LL be fine, now I'm going to have a shower and then I might hit the sack, if it's bothering me in the morning I promise to put something on it and get it looked at again.' with that Cody turns his back to Teddy, removes the tiny piece of underwear that is the only thing left on his body, smirking at the gasp he hears behind him he turns on the water and turns to look at Ted while the water starts to warm up, giggling when he sees the lost look on the cute mans face.

'Would you mind helping me out Teddy? Washing my back is really going to hurt and

with you doing it for me it will be a lot easier.' Cody's smile on his face hides the worry in his head at the fact that not did he just ask Ted to have a shower with him but he also made up the worst excuse ever for it.

Without a word Ted starts to slip out of his clothing, noticing the redness appearing in Cody's cheeks as he slides of his sweat pants to reveal the tightest pair of green boxer-briefs that hug every detail in them.

With a smirk he remarks 'Come on baby no need to be embarrassed, I know you've seen and felt plenty of these things before.' making the blush in Cody's cheeks get even worse.

Satisfied with the reaction he's gotten so far he slides off his underwear and heads over to Cody who is now in the shower with water running down every detailed muscle in his amazing body.

He can instantly feel himself getting excited and a swelling muscle in his body makes it evident to Cody, who pulls Ted up behind him, his now hard manhood resting on Cody's smooth perfect ass.

It's impossible to control himself, he has been with many girls but Cody by far has the best body he has ever seen, smooth broad shoulders, well defined back with

tiny freckles dotted randomly over it, two cute dimples on his lower back leading down to a perfect, round, firm ass that just screamed to be fucked.

Cody turns his head while keeping himself against Ted, 'My back is so tense can you make me feel better?' the double meaning in his words ever so clear to the man behind him.

'Coddles by the time I'm finished with you it will be the best you have ever felt in your entire life, tonight I'm going to make you feel like a prince.'

Ted places his hands on Cody's shoulders and starts to knead them, using his fingers to loosen the tight muscles under his hands.

As he works on him he can't help but shiver in excitement at the amazing sounds as Cody starts to moan, 'Ohhhh Teddy...mmm that feels amazing babe.'

The feeling of Ted's hand on his back is indescribable, his soft long fingers getting into all of the knots, making every sore muscle feel so much better.

He can't help but moan as he not only feels Teddy's hands sliding lower down his back but as he also feels his throbbing erection against his eager ass.

It all gets too much and he can't hold back any longer, with a sudden surge of passion he turns around and slams himself up against Ted, their lips crashing together as he devours his lovers smooth soft lips for the first time.

Cody cant help himself as he starts grabbing fistfuls of Ted's hair, he just can't get enough of him.

He tastes simply amazing, there's no other way to put it.

Ted moans softly as Cody's tongue slides its way into his mouth and starts circling around his own tongue, making the need in him rise to dangerous levels.

He starts to grab handfuls of Cody's firm ass, he wants it now, if he holds back any longer he's going to scream.

'Cody I need you, I need to feel you now, please.' begs Ted as he starts to run his finger along Cody's tight hole waiting for permission.

'Well then baby what are you waiting for, make me yours.'


End file.
